Twins
by Akashi Seita
Summary: Akashi Tetsuya dan Akashi Seijuurou adalah anak kembar. namun karena kemampuan yang berbeda mereka diperlakukan berbeda oleh kedua orang tua mereka. Tetsuya POV! twin!AkaxKuro.
1. Chapter 1

TWINS  
>disclaimer : Fujisaki Tadatoshi-sensei ssu ^o^ kalau ceritanya asli punya saya<p>

warn : OOC, Abal, Gaje, Typo, ganti – ganti POV, **Newbie. **

Happy Reading-ssu

PART I  
>*Tetsuya POV<p>

Namaku Akashi Tetsuya. Aku memiliki seorang saudara kembar, ia bernama Akashi Seijuurou. Sejak kecil kami selalu bersama kemanapun dan dimanapun. Hidupku dan hidup Seijuurou tentram tanpa adanya masalah atau apapun. Namun semua berubah ketika kami masuk ke sekolah menengah Pertama.  
>Siang itu sepulang sekolah, aku dan Seijuurou berjalan beriringan ke rumah seperti kebiasaan kami. Di sepanjang jalan kami hanya bercerita dan bersenda gurau, hingga tak terasa rumah kami telah di depan mata. Satu persatu kami masuk ke dalam rumah. Hari itu seperti biasa rumah amat sepi.<br>Orang tua kami jarang ada di rumah. Mereka pergi bersama kami dan pulang setelah kami tidur. Jadi kami sudah terbiasa hidup mandiri tanpa orang tua dan bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Aku sangat menyayangi Seijuurou dan sebaliknya.  
>Di suatu malam, aku terbangun dari tidurku karena ingin ke kamar mandi. Tak sengaja ku dengarkan kedua orangtuaku mengobrol.<br>"Ayah, kalau dilihat dari prestasi Seijuurou lebih unggul dari Tetsuya. Apa lebih baik kita pisahkan saja Seijuurou dari Tetsuya? Kalau mereka berdekatan ada kemungkinan Seijuurou akan mengalami penurunan terpengaruh oleh Tetsuya." Usul ibuku pada ayah. Namun ayah nampak terdiam berfikir.  
>"mungkin itu ada baiknya juga bu. Tetsuya bisa kita titipkan di tempat Adikku di Tokyo. Dan kita pilihkan Seijuurou Fakultas yang bagus. Ia akan semakin maju." Sambut ayahku.<br>Aku terdiam. Mematung. Ternyata orang tuaku juga tak peduli padaku. Semua hanya Seijuurou dan Seijuurou kenapa mereka tak pernah menatapku? Aku juga anak mereka. Sejak hari itu aku benar-benarmembenci Ayah, Ibu dan Seijuurou. Aku sangat benci mereka.

Mentari pagi telah memancarkan sinarnya. Kami semua telah selesai melakukan persiapan dan akan melakukan sarapan pagi. Tapi aku tidak ikut bergabung dengan mereka. Seijuurou yang melihatku langsung berlalu tidak tahan untuk tidak mengintrogasiku.

"Tetsuya? Kamu buru-buru sekali. Sarapanlah dulu." Kata Seijuurou sambil mengunyah roti di mulutnya.

Aku hanya menatap mereka satu per satu. Lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahku keluar rumah. Dalam hati aku hanya menggerutu kesal di sepanjang jalan aku sudah sangat membenci mereka. Aku seorang anak yang tidak di anggap. Menyebalkan sekali. Kalau mereka tak inginkan aku lebih baik aku pergi saja.

Tanpa sadar aku sudah sampai di sekolah. Sesampainya di kelas. Aku duduk di bangku ku. Hari itu aku benar benar kesal dan marah akutak tahu harus bagaimana agar amarahku berhenti dan mereda. Namun aku tak bisa menemukan solusi untuk masalahku.

Tanpa fikir panjang aku keluar ruangan dan mencari daerah yang cukup sepi. Taman belakang sekolah menjadi pilihanku. Aku berdiri di bawah pohon lalu meninjunya dengan keras hingga beberapa kelopak bunga sakura jatuh berguguran menimpaku. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang yang sudah sangat akrab di telingaku dan juga suara yang tidak ingin aku dengar.

"Tetsuya? Kamu kenapa? Sepertinya sejak pagi suasana hatimu sedang buruk? Apa kamu mau..."  
>"pergi bodoh! Aku tak mau mendengar suaramu atau bahkan melihat wajahmu. Pergi !" bentakku. Seijuurou tersentak kaget.<br>"Tetsuya... kamu marah padaku.? Ada apa sebenarnya ini Tetsuya?" tanya Seijuurou.  
>"aku bilang pergi ya pergi. Sana aku tak mau melihat wajahmu lagi!"<br>Setelah itu Seijuurou pergi. Aku merasa beban di pundakku serasa ringan seperti kapas. Aku tak akan lagi perduli pada mereka.

*****

Setelah kejadian itu, aku dan Seijuurou tak pernah dekat lagi. Rasanya aku semakin membenci mereka. Dan akupun menjauhi mereka dan selama itu juga aku tak meminta apapun lagi dari kedua orang tuaku.

Aku memilih bekerja sambilan. dan orang tuaku maupun Seijuurou tidak mengetahui hal itu. Aku bekerja di sebuah cafe yang arahnya cukup jauh dari sekolahku. Aku sengaja memilih tempat yang jauh agar tak ada yang tahu kalau aku bekerja. Selain karena gengsi, aku tak mau semakin di anggap sebagai anak yang merepotkan. Hingga pada akhirnya aku sering di marahi karena pulang telat. Tapi aku tak pernah menggubris kata-kata mereka. Seperti pada malam ini.

"Tetsuya?! Kamu dari mana? Setiap hari pulang malam. Ayah dan ibu malu kamu sering pulang malam. Tetangga sering menyangkal hal yang tidak-tidak soal kamu, Tetsuya!" Bentak ayah. Aku hanya diam. Kemudian meninggalkan mereka.  
>Dapat ku lihat Seijuurou yang menghela nafas, aku sudah tak mau peduli lagi pada Seijuurou maupun Ayah dan ibuku.<p>

Di dalam kamar aku membuka buku pelajaranku dan aku mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahku setelah mengganti pakaianku. Seijuurou masuk ke kamarku dengan membawakanku makan malam. Aku tak menggubrisnya.

"Tetsuya. Aku bawakan makan malam." kata Seijuurou. Aku terdiam. "Tetsuya... aku sebenarnya ingin mengbrol denganmu. Sudah lama kita tidak mengobrol dan bercanda lagi seperti dulu" lanjut Seijuurou  
>"aku rasa tidak perlu" jawabku singkat<br>"kenapa Tetsuya? Kamu jadi berubah sekarang? Kamu jadi dingin begini. Tidak seperti Tetsuya yang pernah aku kenal dulu"  
>"karena Tetsuya tidak pernah lahir. Ia hanya menjadi bayangan. Menjadi copi an. Aku tidak di butuhkan! Keluarlah Seijuurou atau aku yang akan menendangmu keluar dari sini" bentakku<br>"TETSUYA! Beraninya kamu berbicara kasar pada kakakmu. Kalau kamu tak suka pada kakakmu, kamu bisa keluar dari rumah ini !" bentak ayah. Aku kaget. Dan langsung bangkit dari dudukku  
>"baiklah, kalau itu mau ayah aku akan pergi dari sini" tantangku<br>"Tetsuya. Jangan pergi" kata Seijuurou  
>Aku tak perduli, ku ambil baju-bajuku dari dalam lemari dan akhirnya pergi keluar. Walau masih terdengar suara Seijuurou yang terus mengiinkan aku kembali.<p>

*****  
>Malam itu, aku berjalan menyusuri jalan bersalju di sudut kota tokyo yang dingin. Aku berjalan mencari apartemen di sekitar cafe tempat aku bekerja. Dan mencari sekolah yang baru.<p>

Tabunganku masih ada 3 Juta lagi. Setidaknya itu lebih cukup untuk membiayai hidupku selama 1 Tahun di apartemen. Beruntunglah saat aku sedang berjalan aku bertemu dengan Kise. Ia adalah temanku di cafe. Ia orang yang baik dan menyenangkan. ia membawaku ke sebuah cafe yang buka malam dan disanalah aku bercerita tentang hal yang terjadi padaku.

"jadi itu yang terjadi padamu? Yah, aku jadi simpati padamu. Apa kakakmu tahu kalau orangtuamu merencanakan itu padamu?" tanya Kise  
>"aku tak tahu. Yang pasti aku sangat membenci mereka." Jawabku<br>"baiklah, Tetsuya. Aku rasa aku bisa membantumu mencarikan apartemen yang bagus dan murah buatmu. Kebetulan aku juga tinggal di sana."  
>"benar? Wah aku beruntung. Kalau begitu kau bisa antarkan aku kesana?" tanyaku bersemangat<br>"ya. Tentu saja. Ayo pergi"

Setelah kami sampai di sana. Aku langsung beres-beres rumah dan beristirahat. Aku menentukan sekolah yang ku inginkan. Semua berjalanlancar seperti yang aku harapkan. Waktu berlalu dengan lambannya dan semua berlalu begitu saja.

Tak terasa aku sudah 5 tahun tinggal di apartemen. Kini aku bersekolah di Universitas Indonesia semester 1 jurusan Kedokteran. Menyenangkan rasanya. Siang ini, aku bekerja di cafe Wind, tempatku bekerja sebelumnya. Aku bekerja sebagai waiter di sana. Gajinya tidak terlalu besar, tapi cukup untuk membiayai makan dan kuliahku.

"Tetsuya, lemonade sama pie anggurnya ke meja no 4 ya" pinta Midorima, ia seorang koki di cafe ini.  
>"baiklah" sambutku<p>

Ya inilah keseharianku selama ini, aku punya banyak teman di cafe. Dan disinipula. Aku mencari uang untuk melanjutkan hidupku. Walaupu hanya menjadi waiter, aku sangat menyukai pekerjaan ini. Dan akupun tak pernah bolos bekerja hingga pak Murasakibara menjadikanku karyawan teladan di cafe.

Pukul 6 sore. Cafe sudah tutup, namun aku, Kise dan Daiki masih harus tinggal di cafe untuk membereskan cafe. Namun tak seperti biasanya hari itu kepalaku terasa sangat pusing dan sakit

"Tetsuya, kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Kise. Aku hanya bersandar memegangi kepalaku.  
>"kamu sakit? Lebih baik kamu pulang dan besok kamu tidak usah kerja dulu saja" usul Daiki<br>"tidak usah, aku Cuma pusing aja. Tak usah hiraukan aku... ayo kita lanjut kerja" sambutku lesu

Tapi makin lama, kepalaku makin sakit aku tak kuat menahan sakit kepala ini aku tak kuat dan akhirnya aku kehilangan keseimbangan juga kesadaranku. Gelap.

*****  
>Beberapa lama kemudian, aku berhasil membuka mataku. Namun semuanya putih dan makin lama makin jelas objek di hadapanku. Sebuah lampu putih, langit-langit putih dan bau obat yang menyengat. Ku lihat Aki duduk cemas di sampingku.<p>

"Ki... se?" tanyaku terbata-bata  
>"Tetsuya? Syukurlah kamu sadar aku dan yang lainnya khawatir akan kondisi kamu" sambut Kise<br>"aku... dimana?"  
>"kamu di rumah sakit. Kami membawa kamu ke sini karena kamu pinsan di cafe kemarin"<br>"kemarin? Sekarang jam berapa?" tanyaku panik  
>"ehm pukul 4 pagi. Kamu pinsan cukup lama, tadinya kami kira kamu mati ternyata kamu masih hidup aku bersyukur." Jelas Kise. Aku hanya tersenyum "ngomong-omong Pak Murasakibara yang membayar pengobatan kamu. Dan yang membuat aku marah. Kenapa kamu ngga bilang kalau kamu punya riwayat kanker otak kami jadi cemas karena memikirkan kamu" lanjut Kise. Aku hanya terdiam.<p>

Benar itulah rahasia terbesarku. Setelah itu aku tak pernah diizinkan bekerja berat lagi

To Be Contiuned

Doumo minna-san. ^w^

Author baru mau numpang bikin cerita perdana bertemakan keluarga :3

Maaf banget kalau agak berantakan :'( aku belum begitu mahir bikin ff. mohon reviewnya senpai tachi

See you di chapter 2 ^o^)/

Ttd

Tsuki


	2. Chapter 2

**Twins**

Disclaimer : tokohnya aku pinjem dari Tadatoshicchi-Sensei kecuali Akashicchi itu punyanya saya xD /digampar/. Kalo ceritanya punya Tsuki-ssu ^o^

Warn : Typo, OOC, ABAL, Gaje, Alur cepat-ssu

Chapter 2 : Penyesalan [End]

Hari ini, aku baru saja tiba di bandara setelah menyelesaikan belajarku di Australia. Tentu saja tujuanku yang pertama adalah rumahku. Namun ketika ingat rumah aku teringat akan seseorang yang dulu sangat dekat denganku. Tetsuya. Ia meninggalkan rumah 5 tahun lalu dan tak pernah lagi ku dengar kabar tentangnya. Akupun berniat untuk mencarinya nanti. Aku sangat merindukan saudara kembarku itu.

Sesampainya di rumah aku, ayah dan ibu langsung mengobrol. Suasana ini sudah kurindukan selama ini. Tapi aku masih terbayang oleh sosok Tetsuya, adikku.

"ayah, ibu. Apa sudah ada kabar tentang Tetsuya?" tanyaku pada kedua orang tuaku. Tapi mereka hanya diam. Aku sudah dapat menebak kalau mereka tidak mendapatkan informasi apa-apa tentang Tetsuya. Aku hanya termenung.

"aku akan mencari Tetsuya. Ayah dan ibu juga harus minta maaf ketika kita bertemu dengan Tetsuya nanti" pinta –perintah- ku

"iya aku tahu. Kami memang sudah sangat meyesal dan merasa berdosa pada Tetsuya" sambut ayah. Aku tersenyum. Syukurlah kalau mereka sadar akan meminta maaf pada Tetsuya.

Esoknya, aku pergi berjalan-jalan di sekitar kota Tokyo. Tokyo sudah sangat berubah sejak 2 tahun lalu aku pergi ke Australia. Karena lelah aku memutuskan untuk singgah di salah satu cafe. Di dalam cafe itu suasanyanya sejuk dan nyaman. Aku menyukainya. Namun saat masuk kedalam cafe aku terkejut.

"Tetsuyacchi?! Kamu kembaliii?" sorak salah satu waiter di sana.

"hah... Tetsuya?" bingungku

"wah gara-gara sakit kamu jadi amnesia ya? Ini aku Kise. Sahabat kamu ssu" kata orang bernama Kise itu.

Aku langsung menebak kalau ini adalah tempat kerja saudara kembarku, Tetsuya. Aku langsung memegang kedua pundak orang bernama Kise itu.

"kamu sahabat Tetsuya kan? Aku Seijuurou. Aku kembaran Tetsuya. Aku mohon beritahu aku dimana Tetsuya sekarang. Aku mohon" aku memohon-mohon pada Kise.

"oh... jadi kamu kakak Tetsuyacchi?. Tetsuya tidak pernah bilang punya saudara kembar" Kata Kise

"tolong bawa aku kesana. Aku ingin bertemu dengan adikku." Pintaku lagi pada laki-laki bernama Kise itu.

"cih! Kemana keluarganya selama ini membiarkan keluarga mereka terlantar sebelu akhirnya dibawa kemari oleh Kise?! Sudah berapa tahun ini?! Kalian….." bentak seorang waiter lain yang tampak baru saja keluar dari dapur

"tenangkan dirimu, Aominecchi!" sahut Kise yang langsung membuat Ryan terdiam

"jadi, kamu yakin kamu ingin bertemu dengan Tetsuyacchi?" Tanya Kise padaku. Aku mengangguk mantap.

"aku sangat yakin. Tidak ada keraguan soal itu" jawabku

Ku lihat Kise tampak mendesah pelan. Ia melirik beberapa temannya yang sama-sama berwajah muram di sisi lain café. Firasatku mengatakan kalau memang ada yang tidak beres dengan adikku. Kembali kulihat Kise, ia mengangguk memberiku persetujuan. Aku tersenyum dan berterima kasih sebelum akhirnya aku dan Kise melesat pergi meninggalkan café itu.

Kise membawaku ke sebuah rumah sakit besar di pusat kota Tokyo. aku berfikir kenapa Kise membawaku ke rumah sakit. Aku berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk berfikiran positif bahwa Tetsuya tidak kenapa-napa dan bekerja sebagai perawat disini.

"sebelum kita sampai, persiapkanlah dirimu ssu. Karena kenyataanya tidak sama seperti apa yang kamu harapkan." Kata Kise

Aku menghela nafas. 'mungkin memang bukan kabar baik… Tetsuya' batinku

Aku di antar oleh Kise ke sebuah ruangan. Disana terbaring sosok tubuh yang kurus kering yang sangat ku kenal. Tetsuya . butuh waktu untuk percaya kalau yang berda di hadapanku itu adalah Kisekku, saudara kembarku. Tanpa kudasari likuid bening dan hangat mengalir dari sela mataku.

Aku merasa iri dan salut pada Tetsuya. di umur yang amat muda harus membiayai hidupnya sendiri dan kuliah dengan hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri. Sosok yang sangat kuat di mata teman-temannya. Tapi, sekarang ia terbaring di atas kasur itu. Tampak lemah dan tidak berdaya. Tanpa aba-aba aku langsng memeluk tubuh ringkih yang merupakan refleksi diriku di dunia nyata itu dengan erat.

"Tetsuya, maafkan aku. Maaf aku tak tahu kamu sakit Tetsuya" tangisku

"Seijuurou? Aku senang bertemu kamu... sepertinya…. Kamu sehat-sehat saja" Sambut Tetsuya lemah.

"Tetsuya, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kamu jadi seperti ini?"

"ini semua bukan apa-apa, Seijuurou…. Aku sudah membuktikan kalau aku bukan orang yang tidak berguna, kan?"

Senyuman mengembang di bibir pucatnya, entah kenapa aku merasa hatiku sesak dan berat. Harus seperti inikah perjuangan Tetsuya agar mendapat tempat di keluarga kami? Perjuangan berat selama 5 tahun. Aku jadi merasa benar-benar kecil dihadapannya.

"kamu berguna… sangat berguna. Aku, Ayah dan Ibu sudah menunggumu dirumah. Ayo kita pulang?" ajakku sambil menggenggam tangan kurus itu erat seolah jika aku melepasnya ia akan menghilang.

"begitu ya? Ah, aku juga merindukan mereka. Tapi, sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa pulang." kata Tetsuya lesu

"kenapa? Ayo kita pulang, Tetsuya! Semua sudah menunggumu… kita juga sudah berjanji akan terus bersama kan? Kenapa?"

"maaf Seijuurou. Aku tak bisa menepati janji itu..." suara Tetsuya semakin lemah kurasakan genggaman tangannya padaku melemah. Kutatap Tetsuya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Piiiiiiiipppppppp

Suara yang tak ingin ku dengar akhirnya berkumandang. Suara yang menemani kepergian sosok ringkih diatas kasur ini kealam lain yang lebih indah. Meninggalkanku dan semua orang yang menyayanginya.

Aku tak mau percaya ini. sosok yang dulu menemaniku, mengajakku tertawa, menghiburku ketika aku sedih kini telah tiada.

"bohong, kan? Tetsuya BANGUN! JANGAN BERCANDA BODOH! KUPERINTAHKAN KAMU UNTUK BANGUN! KATA-KATAKU ABSOLUT TETSUYA! BANGUN!" aku terus menggoyangkan tubuh yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu.

"hentikan, Seijuurou! Tetsuya sudah tiada. Kamu harus menerima kenyataan itu!" Kata Kise.

Aku menangis diatas tubuh Tetsuya. Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan. Seandainya dulu aku bisa menolak kepindahanku ke Australia. Seandainya aku bisa terus menemani Tetsuya. Seandainya aku lebih memilh Tetsuya dan mencarinya ketika ia kabur… ini semua pasti tidak akan terjadi…

Tapi semua sudah terlambat. Tetsuya sudah pergi meninggalkan aku, keluarga dan teman-temannya.

Di depan ruangan itu aku, Kise dan beberapa temannya saling berbicara mengenai kehidupan Tetsuya setelah ia kabur dari rumah. Ayah dan ibuku berada didalam ruangan itu. Bisa kudengar mereka menangis.

Mungkin mereka sangat menyesal dengan apa yang telah mereka lakukan dulu pada Tetsuya. Apa yang bisa kami lakukan saat ini adalah berdoa agar arwah Tetsuya diterima oleh tuhan. Aku harap Tetsuya akan mendapat kehidupan yang lebih baik lagi di alam sana.

Penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan kan?

FIN

Waaa maafin Tsuki Minna-cchiii udah bikin Kuroko-cchi meninggal ssu (/o\)" habis kan Tsuki ga mau kalau Akashicchi pacar author yang meninggal xd /dirajam/

Akhirnya selesai juga-ssu, Maaf agak lama soalnya jaringan tsuki lagi jelek-jeleknya. :'(

Dan maafin juga kalau ceritanya Tsuki gaje, Tsuki ga pinter bikin cerita.

[kolom balas Review (/^o^)/ ]

**Keys13th-cchi**

Hehe iya maaf ssu. Tsuki udah coba memperlambat alurnya tapi kayanya masih kecepetan. Lain kali Tsuki bakal coba lambatin alurnya.

Arigatou udah baca + kasih saran buat Tsuki :3

**Kuhaku-cchi **

Ini Tsuki Udah publish secepet yang Tsuki bisa maaf agak lama soalnya jaringan Tsuki lagi ngga bersahabat . Makasih udah baca cerita abal Tsuki ya ^w^

**Bona Nano-cchi**

Makasih banget ya koreksinya. Itu bergun banget buat Tsuki. Lain kali kalau Tsuki bikin cerita lagi, nanti Tsuki benerin penulisannya. Semoga udah ga ada Typo lagi di Chapter yang ini. ^w^

**Spring field sakura-cchi**

Ini udah dilanjut kok. Maaf ya kalau ceritanya makin absurd :3 thanks for reading and review

**vandQ-cchi**

kalau anak kembar kadang dibegituin sama ortu apa lagi kalau ada perbedaan mencolok ssu. Thanks for review ^w^

**yuzuru nao-cchi**

ok udah lanjut kok. Thanks for read and review ya senpai tachiii

sampai ketemu di cerita lain ^o^)/

ttd

Tsuki


End file.
